No Muda Life ~Ecstacy Samurai no Teema~
No Muda Life ～エクスタシー侍のテーマ～ (No Muda Life ~Ecstacy Samurai Theme~) is the 7th track to Shiraishi's album Medicine or..?. It is also the 4th track to Shiraishi's tour album Doku to Kusuri. Lyrics Kanji= Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need この世の無駄のため　無駄なくいざ変身 愛と熱意持ってエクスタって　駆けつけるで 真の剣という名の　ラケットを左手に 日本中どこだって　天下御免のSlash 一年一度　全身全霊全力で　成敗するのが使命 情け無用　人呼んで浪速の　エクスタシー侍　参上！ 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！　んんーっ 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！　どや？　まだまだ行くで 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！　Haaah! No Muda Life, All right 斬って絶頂（エクスタシー）！　感じる　快感で候 機能美　これこそ完璧（パーフェクト）　Kill-Kill-Kill Useless thing 斬ったモン勝ちやろ　縦横無尽の Passion 誰にも　もう止められない　斬る！ 斬る！ 斬る！ Samurai spirits Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need 着流しが枠やろ？　無駄のないルートで 風に吹かれてやって来たで東京　覚悟してや だけどホンマさすがやな　なるほど気付かされた 方程式が解けて　目からウロコの＝（イコール） 大切なのは　＋（プラス）だとか－（マイナス）より　つまり心の余裕 本当の無駄を　見極める大人の　エクスタシー侍　誕生！？ 無駄！ 無駄！ 侘び！ 寂び！　ふー 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！ ネタ！　よーし　そろそろええか？ 無駄！ 無駄！ 無駄！ 無我？　Haaah! Muda is not so cool, Come on! ノンストップ絶頂（エクスタシー）！　信念貫き候 武士道　それまた聖書（バイブル）　Feel-Feel-Feel Hero's soul 斬って斬りまくる　進出鬼没の　My rule 俺にも　もう止められない　斬る！ 斬る！ 斬る！　Samurai spirits No-No-No-Non stop, Let's go with me Ma-Ma-Ma-My style, Don't stop try try Ra-Ra-Ra-Ride the wind, M to the U to the DA, Muda I slash, I trans, M to the U to the DA I slash, I trans, M to the U to the DA,No more need 斬って絶頂（エクスタシー）！　感じる　快感で候 機能美　これこそ完璧（パーフェクト）　Kill-Kill-Kill Useless thing 斬ったモン勝ちやろ　縦横無尽の Passion 誰にも　もう止められない　斬る！ 斬る！ 斬る！ Samurai spirits Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need |-| Romaji= Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need konoyonomudanotame mudanakuizahenshin aitonetsuimotteecusutadde kaketsukerute jinokentoiunano racketohidariteni Nihonjuudokodadde tenkagomennoSlash ichinenichido zenshinzenreizenryokude seibaisunogashimei Nasakemuyou hitoyondenaniwano Ecstasy samurai sanjou! muda! muda! muda! muda! Hmm… muda! muda! muda! muda! Doya? Madamadanikude muda! muda! muda! muda! Haaah! No Muda Life, All right kitteEcstasy! Kanjiru kaikandesorou Kinoubi korekosoPerfect Kill-(－)Kill-(－)Kill Useless thing Kittemongachiyaro juuoumujino PASSION darenimo mooyamerenai kiru! kiru! kiru! Samurai spirits Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need kinagashigaikiyaro? Mudanonairuutode Kazenifukareteyattekitadetokyo kakugoshiteya dakedohanmasasugayana naruwodokizukasareta Haateishikegatokete mekaraikooru Taisetsunanowa purasumainasuyori tsumarikokoronoyoyuu Hontounomudao mikiwameruotonano Ecsatsy samurai tanjou muda! muda! uwabi! sabi! Fu- muda! muda! muda! neta! Youshi! sorosoroeeka? muda! muda! muda! muga? Haaah! Muda is not so cool, Come on! non-stop ecstasy! Shinnentsuranikisorou pushidou soremataBible Feel-(－)Feel-(－)Feel Hero's soul kittekirimakuru shinshutsukinopotsuno My rule orenimo motomerarenai kiru! kiru! kiru! Samurai spirits No-No-No-Non stop, Let's go with me Ma-Ma-Ma-My style, Don't stop try try Ra-Ra-Ra-Ride the wind, M to the U to the DA, Muda I slash, I trans, M to the U to the DA I slash, I trans, M to the U to the DA,No more need kitteEcstasy! Kanjiru kaikandesorou Kinoubi korekosoPerfect Kill-(－)Kill-(－)Kill Useless thing Kittemongachiyaro juuoumujino PASSION darenimo mooyamerenai kiru! kiru! kiru! Samurai spirits Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need |-| English= Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need For the sake of the uselessness of this world, I'll come running with love and enthusiasm to do an emergency transformation With this racket they call the sword of truth in my left hand Anywhere in Japan I'll make a legitimate slash Once a year with my whole body, mind and power, Carrying out a punishment is my mission begging for mercy is useless, people call me Naniwa's Ecstasy Samurai I'm here! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Hmm… Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! How's that? There's still more to come Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Haaah! No Muda Life, All right Cut off Ecstasy! Be the pleasant feeling you feel Functional beauty, that's also perfect Kill Kill Kill Useless thing Cut to be a winner, Freedom's passion I can't be stopped anymore Cut! Cut! Cut! Samurai spirits Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need Aren't casual clothes stylish? Using a route that's not useless I came blowin' in the wind, Tokyo be prepared So I really expected as much, I see, I understand now Equations are solved, eyes tell if the scales are equal What's important is More than plus or minus briefly put, the margin of the heart for and adult who ascertains the true uselessness The Ecstasy samurai is born!? Useless! Useless! Good taste! Rust! Sigh Useless! Useless! Useless! neta! Alright! It's about time right? Useless! Useless! Useless! Unselfishness? Haaah! Muda is not so cool, Come on! non-stop ecstasy! A climate that penetrates beliefs Samurai's way, it's also a Bible Feel Feel Feel Hero's soul Cut, Cut away, My rule of appearing and disappearing Even I can't stop myself anymore Cut! Cut! Cut! Samurai spirits No-No-No-Non stop, Let's go with me Ma-Ma-Ma-My style, Don't stop try try Ra-Ra-Ra-Ride the wind, M to the U to the DA, Muda I slash, I trans, M to the U to the DA I slash, I trans, M to the U to the DA,No more need Cut off Ecstasy! I feel the climate with a pleasant feeling Functional beauty, that's also Perfect Kill Kill Kill Useless thing Cut to be a winner, Freedom's passion Nobody can stop me anymore Cut! Cut! Cut! Samurai spirits Ah, Come on you, All right, Cut down Ride the wind, Muda is not so good I slash, I trans, Muda is no more need Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics